


eat a dick

by Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), I know this isn't vore, I'm Going to Hell, I'm sorry Toby, Lemme just say, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, This was an attempted Soft Vore over on the prompt portal, and that was explicitly said in the old tags, and you're coming with me, because the tag is specific to this fandom, but apparently, except for cock vore, fuck yeah, i decided to delete all those tags, just. - Freeform, skeletons with bigger dicks than the average male, skeletons with dicks, so apparently i forgot to remove cock vore when i copied the tags, this is just sex guys, what's wrong with us?, you suck the skele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: A story in which you, the reader, quite literally eat a dick.(not literally, you just suck the skele. but "eat a dick" sounds much better than "suck the skele")Orignally from a prompt portal, but because no one was adding requests, I deleted it. Because fml.





	eat a dick

You had this... thing about you. You liked to call it an oral fixation, because saying you have anything that ends in "philia" automatically makes people think you're a pervert. It's not like you go around deepthroating everything you see.

It's not like he doesn't like it too.

Sans is laying on your bed, stripped to the bone with his legs spread akimbo and arms to his sides, leaving him completely exposed to your gaze. He's bound only by your determined gaze, quivering in anticipation and and desire. You know what's going through his head, know he's wondering what you'll do to him today. As you sink to your knees, his feet twitch in excitement. You chuckle softly, you know what he's thinking. He's always prepared for whatever you'll do, you always give him a chance to figure it out beforehand. But tonight you've got a surprise for him. He's been such a good boy after all. And so, you start out as you always do, slowly trailing your tongue up his tibia. You see his toes clench in your peripheral, and you know that he's waiting for you to just do it already.

You hear his breath catch in his nonexistent throat when you don't stop at his kneecap, following your trail up his femur. You've caught him off guard and unaware and the thought shakes you to your very core. It wasn't just the act that turned you on, it was getting to see your calm and collected boyfriend falling to pieces under your tongue.

His hands are clenching the sheets now as you nuzzle your face into the side of his pelvis. He doesn't know what you're doing, unable to anticipate your every move now. It's making him sensitive to your every touch. You lift your head away from his pelvis, looking up at him with hooded eyes. His mouth is hanging slightly open, pale blue magic lighting the normally dark cavity. He's got one socket clenched shut as if looking at you fully was too much. He looks wrecked, but still entirely too calm for your liking. Like he's still trying to predict your every move. And you know he thinks you'll move back down to his feet once you get done taking him in.

You don't.

Instead you lean down and take the whole of his fat cock into your mouth, not even giving him a chance to acclimate to the sensation. He shouts out a choked noise, arching up into you. He sounds so good, tastes so good, you can't help but lightly clench your teeth around him. He lets out another strangled noise, hips twitching again, and you can't tell if this time it's to lean into you or get away from you. He's on a precipice of pain and pleasure and it's your choice to either bring him down or push him over. You cradle his cock in your tongue, constricting your throat around him as you suck as hard as you can. His hands are in your hair now, not tugging or pushing you, simply there because he needed to grab onto you, needed you to ground him as he floated high from the sensations you were giving him.

He comes embarrassingly fast with a groan of your name, his warm seed coating your throat in thick ropes. He tastes so good, you almost want to keep at it. Want to see how many times you can make him spill before he shouts out the safe word. You don't because he's been a good boy, and instead you settle for licking him clean, making him shudder and whine from the over-stimulation.

You crawl onto the bed over top of him, watching him come down from his high. He's got the most blissed out expression on his face. "Thoroughly fucked" is the only way you know to describe it. You've given your good boy his reward, and you're almost satisfied with this.

But as his hand sneakily, deviously, slips into your underwear, you know your night is far from over.


End file.
